I Do Achoo!
by fstigtmsb
Summary: Just before the wedding one of them gets sick.
1. Chapter 1

The wedding was just three days away and what he thought was wedding jitters turned into full blown flu. That morning he woke up with his head pounding and his stomach complaining anytime he moved. The last thing he wanted to do was deal with was his roommate.

He was glad that Sheldon had decided to come back, but when he did it was decided that after the wedding Leonard and Penny would take their apartment and much to Sheldon's dislike he would move into Penny's. Sheldon decided he still wasn't ready to live with Amy yet.

Leonard groaned when Sheldon lightly knocked three times on his bedroom door. "Come on sleepy head. We got to go to work."

"I'm not going in today." Was all that Leonard said.

"Why not?"

"I'm just not. I got other things I need to do today. See if you can get a ride from someone else."

Sheldon then went over to Penny's and knocked on her door. When she answered it Sheldon told her that Leonard said he wasn't going into work that day. Penny agreed to take Sheldon.

After she got back instead of going into her apartment, she went to the guys apartment. She slowly opened Leonard's bedroom door to see him sleeping. She gave a small smile, she loved to watch him sleep and she was excited that she soon would get to for the rest of their lives.

She quietly went over and leaned down to give him a kiss on the forehead. He felt a little warm to her. She didn't want to wake him though. So she went out to the other room and watched a little TV quietly.

About 20 minutes later Leonard emerged from his room. He still felt sick and light headed. But he thought he would at least try to drink water or something. He was shocked to see Penny sitting on the couch.

"Hey." He said.

She turned and looked at him giving him a smile. "Hey sweetie."

"What are you doing here?"

"Sheldon asked me to give him a ride to work. So I thought I'd check on you when I got back. Are you feeling alright Leonard? You look kind of pale."

Leonard smiled and nodded. "It's nothing."

Penny gave him a concerned look. "Sweetie, I know that you're a little warm. I didn't want to wake you but I went in your room while you were sleeping. So do you want to try this again? Are you feeling okay?"

Leonard gave a sheepish grin. "I'll be fine, I promise. It's really nothing to worry about. It's probably just a head cold."

Penny gave him a look to say okay whatever. "Why don't you come over and sit with me?" She said pouting.

Leonard no matter how bad he felt, he couldn't resist that look. Truth he couldn't resist anything about Penny. He had loved her from the moment he saw her. Well he lusted after her. But now it was love. A deep and true love that he would cherish always. And he couldn't wait to spend the rest of their lives together. Apparently neither could the flu.


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard slowly walked over to Penny on the couch and sat down. She put her arm around him like he always did to her and pulled him into her. Though he thought it kind of odd to be the one leaning on her instead of the other way around, he opted not to go against it.

"I don't want to get you sick Penny. The wedding is in a couple of days and your family is coming in…" He then broke into a little coughing fit as he sat up.

Penny rubbed his back as he coughed. He had a good point. "Sweetie, you know Sheldon won't look after you. I'm willing to risk getting sick to help you feel better." She said with a smile.

Leonard looked at her and smiled back. "How did I ever get as lucky to have found a girl like you? Okay, but on one condition."

"What's that?"  
"As much as I might want to, you can't let me kiss you or do anything that would greater your chances of getting sick until after we're married."

Penny chuckled but agreed. She then sent Leonard off to bed. She shortly brought him in some broth and saltine crackers telling him he had to try to eat a little something.

Leonard spent most of the rest of the day in bed. When Sheldon came home Penny told him to check in on Leonard until she came back. When Sheldon asked why she reluctantly told him cause Leonard hadn't been feeling well.

And of course Sheldon wanted nothing of that. But he agreed when Penny mentioned how many times Leonard had checked up on Sheldon when he wasn't feeling well.

Penny went across the hall to shower and grab a few things. She decided she would stay on the guys' couch knowing that Sheldon probably wouldn't be much of a help to Leonard. When she came back over Sheldon was freaking out, though before she could ask why she found out. She could hear Leonard in the bathroom.

When he came out she looked at him worriedly. "Sweetie, I don't think this is a head cold."

"You're probably right." He said softly. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Sweetie, everyone gets sick from time to time. There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Thank you Penny, but you should keep your distance. I really don't want to get you sick."

"Leonard, in three days I'll be making a vow to love and take care of you in sickness and in health. I just think of this as practice to that vow." She said with a sight smile.

"When does your family come in tonight?" He asked.

"In a couple of hours. I'll have Amy go get them."

"You should greet them. I'll be fine."

Penny asked if he was sure and Leonard said he was so Penny agreed to pick up her family and take them to the hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

After Penny quickly dropped off her family she returned to Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Sheldon greeted her and told her that Leonard was sleeping.

"Good. Mind if I sleep on your couch?" Penny asked.

"Why?" Sheldon responded.

"I just want to be near him. I want to be here if he needs anything in the night."

"You must really love him,"

Penny smiled and blushed. "I do. So can I stay here?"

"Alright." Sheldon mumbled.

In the middle of the night Penny was awaked by Leonard emptying his stomach. When he came out he saw Penny sitting up on the couch. "Hey, I didn't realize you were here. What are you doing over here anyway?"

"I wanted to be here if you needed me to be. I love you Leonard, I want to take care of you."

Leonard smiled. "You do take care of me. I appreciate that. But I really don't want you to get sick. The wedding is two days away. I love you Penny, but you should be in your own bed."

Penny sighed. "Leonard, I brought you some peptopismo. You think you can handle it?"

Leonard smiled. This was one reason he loved her so much. She didn't take no for an answer. She didn't back down from what she wanted. She was sweet and caring. She was understanding and loyal. She was everything he ever wanted in a mate. He just couldn't believe that she was with him. That she loved him. That they were to be husband and wife.

"Sure, I'll try."

Penny got up and went to a bag on the counter and poured the contents into the plastic cup and went over to give it to him. He took it and then gave it back after swallowing it and making a face. Penny chuckled a little.

"If you need me, I'll be on the couch." She said giving him a flirty smile.

"I love you." Leonard said.

"I love you too." Penny said still smiling. "Now go get back to bed."

Leonard gave her and smile and did as she said.

Thankfully Leonard didn't get sick any more that night. When he rose the next morning, he still felt pretty out of it, but better than he did the morning before.

Penny slowly opened his door and peeked her head in, she saw him laying in bed but could tell his eyes were open.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling this morning?"

"A little better."

"Good." Penny said giving me a loving smile. "Listen I've got to go have breakfast with my parents. Will you be okay for a while?"

Leonard smiled. "I'll be fine. I'm not a baby." He said the last part as a joke.

Penny chuckled. "You are sometimes." She laughed.

Penny went and picked up her parents Joan and Wyatt Tillerman at the hotel and left for her favorite restaurant for breakfast.

"How's Leonard?" Joan asked.

"A little better. Hopefully he'll be up for dinner tomorrow. I can't wait for you to meet him mom."

"He is a keeper. But I told you that a long time ago." Wyatt added.

"You did, and you were right. I can't tell you how much I'm in love with. He's sweet, and kind, he's funny, and smart. He's understanding and loyal and loving and caring. He's everything I never knew I wanted and everything I'm glad I have."


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast her parents said they would like to see Leonard, but Penny said that it might not be a good idea, seeing how Leonard didn't like Penny coming around he surely wouldn't want her parents there right now too.

So she decided to hang out with her family for most of the day. Other than her dad her family hadn't been to LA to visit. So she took them all over, anywhere they wanted to go. She would call and text Sheldon or Leonard to see how Leonard was doing throughout the day.

She was relieved to hear each time that Leonard was actually doing better and it seemed to be just a 24 hour flu. But she still felt that she shouldn't bring her family over. They would just have to wait until the next night at the rehearsal and dinner.

That night when she came home she was exhausted, but she still went over to check on Leonard. his pale face was now showing some color and it lit up when she came in the room. He was lying on the couch watching TV.

"Hey, how was the day with your family?" He asked his voice a little hoarse.

"Good, long and tiring. How are you feeling?"

"Okay. I think now it's just turned into a cold."

Penny smiled and walked over to him. He sat up so she could sit down. She put her hand around his neck and her head on his shoulder. It just felt right, it felt like getting married should have happened a long time ago. She couldn't remember why she waited so long, what she was afraid of. She knew that Leonard wouldn't cheat on her or leave her. Maybe she had been afraid she would on him. But then again they had been together this long through ups and downs and she never had before.

She looked up at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm the one who is lucky to have found you. There isn't a day that goes by that I'm not glad I moved across the hall. You're my best friend. Do you know that?"

"I do. You're my best friend too. I love you Penny."

"I love you too Leonard, always." She said smiling.

The next day she again spent most of the day with her family. Leonard was feeling a lot better now, but Penny wanted him to rest more to ensure his health.

That night at five Penny and her family arrived at the place they were getting married at. Leonard wasn't there yet. Penny thought it odd cause Leonard had texted her a half hour earlier saying he'd see her there. And she never beat Leonard anywhere.

Five thirty came and went and still no Leonard. Penny now began to panic. Was Leonard getting cold feet? Did he not want to marry her after all? Had something happened to him? Did he become sick again?

Six o'clock came, six thirty also came. Both came and went with no Leonard. Penny had texted him several times and got no response. Where was he?


	5. Chapter 5

Penny sat on her couch crying on her mother's shoulder. She didn't want to talk, she didn't want to eat. Hell she didn't even want a drink. She just wanted to know why Leonard didn't show.

Then there was the three knocks of Sheldon. "Penny…Penny…Penny"

Penny slowly got up and opened the door. "Where's your buddy Sheldon?"

"Last time I knew he was still in bed."

"Still in bed?" Penny asked now sounding concerned. "You didn't wake him for the rehearsal?"

"I just arrived home from the comic store. He wasn't at the rehearsal?"

"No." Penny said shoving past Sheldon and going into their apartment. "LEONARD!" Penny yelled.

She got no response. She opened his door to peer in. He wasn't there. Where the hell was he? Why didn't he respond to her calls and texts? She was now really annoyed and really worried.

Leonard sat on a park bench looking at his phone. He knew that he should contact Penny and let her know he was alright. But he also knew that if he did she would want to know where he was and why he didn't show. Truth was, he wasn't sure why he didn't go. He wanted more than anything to marry Penny. And she had been so sweet and amazing when he was sick.

He had waited so long to marry Penny, and now he might have blown it.

"Hey Leonard." Amy and Bernadette said walking toward him.

"Hey. You two didn't tell Penny where I am did you?"

"No. But I feel bad that we didn't. I don't like sneaking around behind her back." Bernadette said.

"Neither do I." Amy added.

"I don't like it either. I just can't face her right now."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Are you getting cold feet?" Bernadette asked.

"I don't know, maybe. When you married Howard, did you get cold feet?"

"A little. Remember I almost called off the wedding after his bachelor party. What's going on Leonard, I thought you were in love with Penny."

"I am. I've waited so long for tomorrow to come, and I may have just blown it. I stood her up and put her two best friends in a bad position. I'm sorry."

"Listen Leonard, I think that you need to figure out what your heart thinks is right. Not your brain. Your brain right now is confused. Just let your heart decided." Amy said.

"Thanks."

Then Amy and Bernadette gave him a hug and left. Leonard sat back on the bench and texted Penny.

"I'm alright. I'll talk to you later. I love you. Leonard."

Penny's phone went off and she quickly grabbed it. "It's from Leonard." She gasped.

"Where is he?" Her mother asked.

"I don't know. He didn't say. He said he's okay and will talk to me later."

Penny put her head back down on her mom's shoulder and sighed asking what should she do. Joan didn't really know what to say. She asked Penny what her heart said. Penny looked at her mom and smiled.

"That I love him. That I'm more in love with him than I have been with anyone. That I want to marry him. Even still he hurt me. I love him mom. I want to be Penny Hofstadter. I want our children to be as he puts it "smart and beautiful""


	6. Chapter 6

Penny went to bed that night with a slight headache. She figured it was because of all the crying she had done. Amy and Bernadette told her that they had seen Leonard behind her back. She was angry with them, but she guessed she understood why they did it. Didn't change the fact she was still mad.

The next morning Penny woke up in a fog. But come hell or high water she was going to at least go to her wedding, wither it actually happened was up to Leonard.

She got there with her strapless white gown on, she didn't care that Sheldon told her not to go with white. She loved her dress with the beautiful beading and lace combo. She just prayed that as she walked up the aisle, Leonard would be at the end.

Wyatt came into the room she was at. "You ready pumpkin?" He asked.

Penny nervously nodded.

Wyatt took her arm and led her to the aisle. She was too nervous to look to see if Leonard showed. She hoped her dad walking her down was a good sign. It had to be right. Her father wouldn't lead her down if Leonard wasn't there.

She got to the end and she looked up. Leonard stood with a smile on his face and his arm out reached to hers to take. Penny looked at her father who gave her a kiss on the cheek. "She's all yours son. Take good care of her." He whispered to Leonard.

Penny took Leonard's arms and a few moments later they were being pronounced husband and wife. She couldn't believe it. She was married. She was Mrs. Hofstadter. She would be with Leonard forever. And she couldn't be more happier.

In the honey moon sweet she broke down and asked Leonard about the night before.

Leonard looked at her sadly. "I think it was just a small case of cold feet. But I realized that I was being ridiculous. There was no reason for me not to be there for you. I can't tell you how glad I am that you still went through with the wedding. I love you Penny. With all of my heart I love you."

Penny smiled and hugged him tightly in her arms giving him a passionate kiss. "I love you too, always." She then turned away a little and sneezed.

"Oh no. I told you I didn't want to get you sick." Leonard said smiling.

"It's worth it, cause I know that you'll be here to take care of me."

"Yes I will."

End


End file.
